


Innocence 6

by ksjzynvszyf



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjzynvszyf/pseuds/ksjzynvszyf





	Innocence 6

金泰亨没回应他，俩人的嘴唇贴着，他睁着大大的眼睛看着他，不打算避嫌也不打算拒绝甚至带了点期待的眼神把田柾国逗乐了，他忍不住笑了出来，松开金泰亨的嘴，拍了拍他的屁股，“走吧，回家。”

金泰亨回头不舍地看了一眼墙上的画，“那……这怎么办？”

“没事，这片拆不了，你想看我就带你过来看了。”

“……田柾国。”

田柾国已经准备去扶车，手被拉住，金泰亨在他身后站着不动，“你不是说你硬了吗？”

“我也是。”

“都湿了。”

*

这片小区住户已经搬得差不多了，一片了无生机的黑夜中只有几户人家的灯光零星散落。在这不起眼的一栋旧楼脚下，那副浓墨重彩的壁画反着不起眼的路灯的光，两个影子在墙根处缠在一起，金泰亨一只手环着田柾国的脖子，一只手只能无力地垂在田柾国的手臂上，那人的手急不可耐地从他松垮的裤头往里钻，直接摸进他内裤里，握住那根高高翘起的东西，食指划过顶端，因为激动分泌出的爱液沾湿了他的手指，他稍微往外拉，内裤边也随之被拉起。

“哥哥，你低头看看。”

金泰亨有点上头，一低头就看见在阴毛中泛着红的自己的性器，以及田柾国五颜六色的手指，透明的液体拉成丝缠着他的手指，田柾国在他头顶轻笑一声，把手抽出来，内裤边啪地一声弹回去。

金泰亨有点脸红，一只手在他手上狠狠掐了一下，“别欺负我。”

田柾国伸出舌头在他嘴唇上舔了舔以示安抚：“好，那我摸摸后面行吗？”

金泰亨又红了脸，这怎么还带问的？当然田柾国也只是象征性打了个报告，还沾着前列腺液的手指已经顺着他的后腰滑下去，重新探进内裤里，用力抓住他一边的股瓣捏住，黏上了液体，整个像个又湿又滑的球，田柾国深吸一口气，往前一顶就把人压在了墙壁上，脑袋埋在他肩膀上吮着他的脖子，两只手抓住他的屁股，整个包裹住揉捏了起来，金泰亨不由得配合着他的动作踮起了脚，太色情了，但他咬着牙不敢出声，一只手抓住了田柾国后脑勺，抬起他的头来接吻。

俩人舌头在密切交流着，下半身互相顶来顶去，金泰亨半个屁股都露在外面，但又都不知道如何再进一步，既享受这野蛮的小快乐，却也贪婪地想要更露骨。

“哥，我们换个……”田柾国回了点神，再这样下去他怕自己忍不住就地和金泰亨搞起来，但身上没套也没润滑的东西，实在条件困难，第一次，就在破巷子里，日后说起来也实在太寒碜了。

哪知道他话没说完，金泰亨就转过了身趴在墙上，圆圆的被他捏到泛红的屁股正好顶在田柾国翘起的肉棒前，隔着裤子，田柾国也能听见自己小兄弟的怒吼，偏偏金泰亨一脸纯真地转过头看他，“不是要换个姿势吗？”

田柾国吞了吞口水，双手慢慢放在金泰亨腰上，“靠。”忍不住，不忍了，既然没条件，那就换个思路，折中，先弄出来再说。

他两腿有力的大腿从两侧夹住金泰亨，迅速解了皮带，把内裤稍微往下拉了一些，肉棒就直挺挺地自己跳了出来，金泰亨往后看了一眼，田柾国的性器是比较粗直的那种，伞状的龟头有些泛着红，一下提醒了他，这可是隔壁家的弟弟啊，他还没来得及想更多三好道德内容，就感觉到田柾国一只手从他的衣服下摆往上探，直接摸到他胸口捏住了他的乳头，“啊……你轻点……”

乳头附近的皮肤尤其敏感，仿佛通了电，田柾国又捏又摸，毛茸茸的脑袋在他脸侧蹭着，金泰亨能听到他变得粗重的喘息，那股激动像传染病，金泰亨腰也被环住，整个人和田柾国贴得紧紧的，他还没来得及出声，就感觉有个湿湿热热的东西在自己股缝中间滑动，从尾椎骨那一点起，抵着自己，就像一把上膛的枪。

他越往下，金泰亨就越紧张，浑身都绷紧了，又舒服又痒，说不上来的快感，那根东西滑上滑下，把金泰亨的屁股搞得湿漉漉的，他只好伸手把自己的性器掏出来用力撸着，微微张着嘴，田柾国哪里忍得了他这个样子，平日都只在春梦中昙花一现的金泰亨淫荡的样子，现在就像美梦成真，管他是不是真的，他就像梦里那样，把住自己的阴茎，贴着他的股缝往他大腿根处戳，两腿用力夹紧了金泰亨的腿，那根东西就像插入后穴一样插进了他紧闭的双腿之间，龟头甚至顶到他的囊袋。

阴茎经过的地方都带上了分泌的前列腺液体，把他两腿间搞得湿湿热热，他用力并紧了腿方便田柾国进出，感受到田柾国环着他腰的手越来越紧，嘴唇和舌头在他侧脸狂乱舔吻，他知道田柾国爽的不行，这份情绪让他自己也面临高潮，忍不出从嘴里漏出一句句的呻吟，声音不大，却难耐的很，就像野猫抬着被剪掉指甲的爪子在你手心里挠。

田柾国抽插得越发大力，金泰亨挂在跨上的裤子随着俩人胯间越来越激烈的摇晃不停往下滑，最终内裤也一起掉下去，堆在金泰亨脚踝处，田柾国一低头，看见金泰亨白花花的腿，长且直，被自己死死夹成内八前后晃来晃去，一下更加激动，抓住他的腰，金泰亨的上半身整个被他压在墙上，下半身不受控制地往后翘起，更方便了田柾国凶悍地在他腿间插来插去，金泰亨不忘给自己撸着，一想到俩人这个姿势，看到挂在自己脚踝的内裤，他突然大脑一片空白，一股一股射在了墙上。

“啊……”射了的金泰亨语调都拔高了，田柾国抓住他的下巴跟他接吻，舌头在他嘴里搅来搅去，金泰亨缓不过来，张着嘴任他弄，口水都不受控制流出来，而田柾国也快射了，囊袋都贴在金泰亨屁股上蹭来蹭去，打着圈地顶来顶去，金泰亨感觉自己的腰都被整酸了，刚射过的性器半软不硬随着田柾国的抽动乱甩。

“小国，快点射，好累……”金泰亨投降地伸手去摸自己两腿间凸起的田柾国的龟头，田柾国在他软的发腻的声音和触碰下不受控制地射了，直射了三股，一些喷在墙上，大部分都喷在金泰亨手上和腿上。

俩人都又激动又累，刚确认关系就这么激动地在路边打了一炮，金泰亨腿一软就要往下滑，田柾国也不过是个性冲动的毛头小子，不愿意分开，就贴着他跪了下去，性器都还在人家腿间嵌着，两根软了的肉棒蔫了似的依偎在一起，金泰亨撑着墙壁想喘会气，看了一眼，差点又血气上涌，他俩刚好射到墙上金泰亨的脸上了。一小滩一小滩的白浊，就像喷上去的，在金泰亨的侧脸上绽放开来，倒像一朵白色绮丽的花。

田柾国也看见了，他笑着从后面抱紧了金泰亨，刚想撒娇就被那人在大腿上狠狠掐了一把，“你给我擦干净！”

没有纸巾没有毛巾，穿好了裤子的金泰亨坐在地上气呼呼地看着裸着上身的田柾国，黑色的T恤被他脱了拿来擦墙上的精液，擦完金泰亨让他扔掉，他偏不肯，说要回去裱起来，是俩人的结晶，金泰亨羞愤得追着他打，夜深了，闷热的空气中，腥膻味散开，他闻到了田柾国的味道，在他前面迎风跑着，他一路追着，伸手抓住了田柾国朝他伸来的手。

那是一把枪，黑洞洞的枪口朝着他，却射出一束光，他迎头而上，俩人都毫无畏惧，他们从漆黑的夜里跑过，风跟着过去了，光跟着过去了，这个跑来跑去的夏天，要和你一起过去了。

*ps:Innocence原本在我脑里只是一个不超过一万五的短篇，所以这是最终章啦，我不喜欢把时间线拖得太长，还有很多想写的故事。  
*pps:我确实对腿交很偏爱，性癖没办法，还请大家海纳百川一笑而过，咱们下一辆车见。


End file.
